Blind Date
by Chibi Makoto
Summary: Rei gets set up on your average blind date by the other girls. So you have the usual: spying, evil spirits, and other fun filled things. R/Q OneShot


Blind Date  
  
AN ~ Hi hi! ^^ Okies this is my first actual GW/SM fic that I shall post. I'm hoping that this will just turn out to be a one-shot. Also me and Elven Sage (Whit) were going to write this story together but then we decided to write our own versions of our own ideas and see where we went with them. ^^ So we didn't copy each other or anything. O_o We're like best friends here and I should give her the credit for coming up with the main couple in the first place and also the Blind Date idea. Well on with the story! ^^  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon so don't ask. O_o;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was your basic, average, normal day in Japan with nothing out of the ordinary. No monsters or wars going on. No evil wanting to take over the world. Everything was in place and as it should be. Very peaceful.  
  
"You did WHAT?!"  
  
"It's just a harmless blind date Rei, nothing that big to get worked up over," Usagi said in her defense.  
  
"Yes, I believe that you should go on this date," Minako said adding in her opinion, "The Goddess of Love is sensing the lack of love in your life right now."  
  
"Since when have you been able to sense anything Minako?" Rei questioned, giving her a doubtful look.  
  
"I think someone is in denial...." Minako whispered to Usagi.  
  
"I heard that," Rei said while shooting the pair a cold glance.  
  
"Please? Just go on this one date and if you don't like him you could always excuse yourself and use the old 'my friend just called me on the cell phone and said I have to get home right away it's an emergency' trick." Usagi explained matter-of-factly as if she had done this before.  
  
Rei closed her eyes and sighed to herself.   
  
"Ok, I'll go…but I swear, if he's some weird freak then some people I know are going to get their butts burnt."  
  
"Yay!" Minako and Usagi exclaimed in victory.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Quatre, what are you doing?" Duo asked as he passed by his friend's room. Quatre seemed more dressed up than usual.  
  
"Oh, well..." Quatre blushed, "I'm getting ready for that blind date you set me up on. Remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah...that's tonight?"  
  
"Yes. We agreed that she'd pick me up. She should be here any minute now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rei, you look wonderful," Makoto said to her friend as she walked out to be greeted by the rest of the girls.  
  
"I picked out her dress," Minako said all proud while sporting her Sailor Venus pose.  
  
Rei was wearing a nice little sleeveless black dress with some red roses on it. She spun around so the girls could get a better look at it.  
  
"It's pretty," Ami said smiling at her friend.  
  
"You better get a move on, you don't want to be late now," Minako said moving Rei towards to door.  
  
"You sure this dress is alright guys?" Rei asked not as confident as she was a minute ago.  
  
"It's fine! Now get going," the girls said joyfully.  
  
"Alright. You know where I'm going to be if I get into any trouble," Rei said and the girls nodded to her.  
  
Rei soon was out the front door and she jumped off into her car and left following the directions that were given to her. The four other girls watched from the front door as she zoomed off down the street.  
  
"Think we should follow her?" Minako asked gleefully after Rei's car had sped off out of sight.  
  
"Sure let's go! I want some ice cream too," Usagi answered.  
  
"You guys, it's not right to follow her. Lets just leave her be," Ami said in her normal objecting tone.  
  
"Come on Ami. What's the harm in seeing if her date is going alright?" Makoto said as the excitement started to build.  
  
Soon they were all heading out, with Usagi whining about ice cream, Ami lecturing that it wasn't right to be following her, and Minako and Makoto hoping to see some cute guys at the restaurant.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei soon parked her car next to a giant mansion. She was amazed at how big it was. "And this guy is still single?" she said aloud to no one but herself. She got out of the car and walked up to the front door. She checked herself over once more before ringing the doorbell. She stepped back and listened as it rang throughout the house. Everything seemed to be going all well until she felt an evil presence coming towards her. She stepped back away from the door more. It was coming from inside the house. With her senses on alert now, she heard someone open up the front door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wu-Man can you get the door?" Duo shouted from afar.  
  
"Stupid Maxwell..." Wufei muttered under his breath, "I'm not your servant!" he shouted back, then headed towards the front door.  
  
_ This better not be another one of those little girl cookie-selling things again, _he thought bitterly to himself as he answered the front door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She saw a man open up the front door. She could feel the negative energy coming off of him.  
  
"What do you want onna?" he asked her rather coldly.  
  
The man was soon greeted with a piece of paper being stamped onto his forehead while the woman yelled something like: "Evil spirits-be gone!" Caught off guard and having that piece of paper forced onto his head so hard he fell backwards landing on the ground in a sitting like position.  
  
"I can't believe this," Rei said a bit crushed and disappionted. "THIS is who they set me up with?"  
  
She then heard another voice coming from inside the mansion. "Wufei, what do you think your doing?!" it shrieked.  
  
Wufei soon stood back up, ripping the piece of paper off of his forehead. "What do you think **you're** doing, onna?!" he shouted at her, rubbing the now red mark on his forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought that you were evil," she said looking around uncertain of where this was going to lead to.  
  
Another man with blonde hair soon walked up next to Wufei. "You must be Rei, I'm Quatre," he said sticking out his hand for her to shake. She shook his hand and smiled at him. "So you're my blind date then. I was afraid that it was going to be him," she said glancing over at Wufei.  
  
"Don't mind him," Quatre said with a half chuckle, "He can be a little grumpy at times." Wufei just snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"You ready to go?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yes," she answered.  
  
Soon they were out and on their way to the restaurant.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow. This place is beautiful," Rei said as they entered the restaurant.  
  
"I hear they have great food so I thought that we could try it out," Quatre responded, taking a glance around.  
  
They were soon seated and had started up small talk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh! There's nothing good to eat on this menu. Haven't they ever heard of a simple milk shake?" Usagi pouted.  
  
"We aren't here for the food Usagi. We're here to see how Rei's date goes," Makoto said.  
  
"Yeah but getting some food would be nice too," Usagi said through her menu still searching for that milk shake.  
  
"Oh hey look! There's Rei," Minako said as the rest of them held up their menu's to hide their faces so she wouldn't see them.  
  
"Hey...check out her date. He's kind of cute," Minako said giggling.  
  
"Ok, we see that's she's alright. Can we please go now? It's not right to spy," Ami said still feeling a bit guilty.  
  
"We're not spying Ami. We're just here for the food. That is if we ever can understand this menu and find a simple milk shake on it!" Usagi exclaimed going back into her search for a regular milk shake on the menu again.  
  
"Come on girls. Let's move in to get a closer look," Minako said continually eyeing the dating pair.  
  
"No, not yet, I still need my milk shake!" Usagi pouted.  
  
"Fine, then hurry up, I want to see what they're saying," Minako responded rather shortly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was surprising that Rei and Quatre had much to talk about at all. They seemed to have little in common. One thing they did have, however, was four crazy friends.  
  
"Your friends sound nice," Quatre said.  
  
"Well, you don't really know them. I'm surprised they aren't following me around right now. They were the one's that put me up to this date in the first place."  
  
They both just laughed, and soon started on their dinners.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There you happy now Usagi?" Minako said to her friend who had just received her milk shake.  
  
"Yes, very. Look how fancy it is. It's almost a shame that I have to eat it," Usagi said with a slight hint of regret in her voice.  
  
"Well that's a first," Makoto said flatly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Usagi asked, looking puzzled.  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
Minako was starting to get jumpy again. "I want to know what they're saying. Come on let's go move over to that table right next to them with the plants around it. They won't be able to see us there."  
  
"But I'm not finished," Usagi whinned.  
  
"Well then bring it with you," Minako said a bit agitated.  
  
They all soon got up and started to walk over towards the table.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That was a wonderful dinner, thank you Quatre," Rei said, smiling sweetly.  
  
"It's not a big deal," he responded with a wave of his hand.  
  
"So you ready to go?" she asked.  
  
"Already?" he said.  
  
"Yeah, I thought that we could go for a walk, see the lake. I hear it's very pretty when there's a full moon out. You up for it?" she asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Sure, " he smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girls were heading over to sit down at a closer table to where Rei and Quatre were when Usagi had one of her klutz attacks and ended up tripping over Minako with her milk shake in hand splashing it all over their clothes.  
  
"Oh no!" Usagi yelled, "My milk shake!"  
  
"What do you mean 'your milk shake!' just look at my clothes Usagi!" Minako yelled back in a complete fluster.  
  
Makoto and Ami just stood by trying not to laugh at the image before them.  
  
"Hey, they're leaving, come on let's go," Minako said seemingly already over the spilt milk shake.  
  
"Ahem." The girls heard a voice behind them. "Your bill ladies," a waiter said handing the bill to them.  
  
"What?! $15.73?! For a little milk shake?! You've got to be joking," Usagi said, her face dropping.  
  
"Well you did say yourself that it was a fancy milk shake," Makoto stated.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Oh hey, I forgot that Mamoru left me his credit card the other day," Usagi said smiling.  
  
"What's he doing giving YOU his credit card," Minako said blinking, mouth open.  
  
"Well he didn't exactly give it to me...." Usagi trailed off.  
  
"Ok well hurry up and pay for the darned thing, so we can get going. I think I heard something about them going to a lake?" Makoto put in.  
  
Ami just stood there with closed eyes, rubbing her temples.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei and Quatre soon arrived at the crystal blue lake with the moon shining down on it.  
  
"Wow, the moon's really bright tonight isn't it?" Quatre stated more than asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's so pretty..." Rei responded.  
  
They soon were walking down the shoreline of the beautiful lake, the breeze blowing their hair in every direction. The two walked next to each other enjoying the moment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There they are," Makoto said spotting two darkened figures.  
  
Since Makoto had heard something about a lake and figuring that was their only lead that they had to where Rei and her blind date were going, they decided to go there.  
  
"We can't let them see us so we have to stay behind a ways," Minako said keeping a visual at all times.  
  
They watched as the two figures soon went off farther into the distance.  
  
"Hey guys!" Usagi called to them, "Come here. The lake water isn't that cold."  
  
"Usagi we're here to watch Rei and her date not play around in the lake!" Minako said to her sounding a little serious, which was out of character for her.  
  
"Oh come on," Usagi said as she flicked lake water up towards the girls splashing only Minako because Makoto and Ami had seen it coming and quickly got out of the way.  
  
While Usagi stood there laughing Minako turned around ever so slowly.  
  
"Uh-oh," Ami said softly.  
  
Minako then ran towards Usagi pushing her just enough for her to go toppling into the lake with a nice sized splash following.  
  
Usagi sat up sputtering and started to get all teary eyed, "That was mean Minako!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei stopped suddenly after walking for awhile. "It's getting kind of late. I think we should probably head on back now. My friends could be getting worried about me."  
  
"Your probably right. It is late," Quatre said and they soon headed back to the car.  
  
They soon arrived at the car and Rei drove Quatre back home. They walked up slowly to the front steps.  
  
"I had a wonderful time tonight," Quatre said.  
  
"Me too," Rei said.  
  
There was an awkward silence for a short time. At the peak of the stillness, the front door burst open revealing a not so happy Wufei with a red mark still on his forehead from the "evil spirits-be gone" experience. Both Rei and Quatre jumped in surprise at this intrusion.  
  
"Quatre! Your turn for dishes! Get you ass in here!!!" he said grabbing Quatre by the collar, who gave Rei one last look of helplessness.  
  
"Good night," he choked out before the door was slammed shut.  
  
Rei stared at the door for awhile, half expecting to see Quatre pop his head back out again. "Um...call me?" she yelled through the door before heading back to her car, scratching her head, but smiling nonetheless.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the four made their way back home in silence, Usagi dripping and disgruntled, Minako disappointed they had failed to keep tabs on Rei the whole night, and both Ami and Makoto relieved they were finally on their way home, Ami spoke up.  
  
"Well, I hope you two are happy. The only thing we got out of this was an expensive milk shake, Usagi's 'graceful dive', and the lesson that spying on friends gets us nowhere." She shot them both a stern cold look. Minako just rolled her eyes and Usagi just shot a glare right back. Makoto just laughed.  
  
**The End**  
  
AN ~ Thank you again Whit (Elven Sage) for helping me out so much with writing this whole thing. ^^ She's the one who edited this for me and helped add in some input for it! Especially the end. XD Your the best!! ^^ Oh yeah, she told me to tell you guys to go and read her ficcy's too! XD lol. What a nerd. Now everyone R&R PLEASE! ~ Makoto 


End file.
